Grant a Wish
by Ray Venn Hakubi
Summary: One-shot, Kyubey grants a wish that even the offering of would make its recipient the happiest girl in the world.


Disclaimer: Puella Magi Madoka Magika is the property of Gen Urobuchi and various associated production studios. This is a piece of fanfiction and should only be replicated free of charge with this message attached.

* * *

"What a curious creature..." Holly murmured, frowning to herself in puzzlement as she crouched to look at the little white cat-like being. "And just what happened to you, I wonder..?" She mused, pulling a towel out of her kitbag to scoop it into. No point getting blood on her new school uniform, after all. Pure white, it had a body and face similar to a cat's, although it didn't appear to have a mouth under its kitty-smile nose. More curiously, it appeared to have two long appendages growing out of the sides of its head, just under its triangular ears.

'_My name is Kyubey!_' The creature opened its bright pink eyes suddenly, its voice echoing in her head. There was no doubt that was what the voice was – this late at night in the park, there was nobody else around, certainly nobody who sounded so much like a little boy.

"A talking... creature called Kyubey? I must be going mad." She mused, wincing at the sound of her voice and lifting it back to a more feminine range.

'_No, you're not going mad, but.. ah, have you been kissed by a Magister already..? That would be bad._' Despite the words, the... Kyubey sounded cheerful. '_If that's the case, then it really is the only way! You'll have to make a contract with me, unless you want to fall into despair and die!_'

"What?" Holly blinked at the creature. "A magister?... what are you talking about, little Kyubey?" As she spoke, she began walking again, holding the creature in her arms.

'_In this world, there are monsters that bring despair called Magisters... and heroes who fight them, called Puella Magi! Holly Mikel! I can feel the despair in you, you must have been kissed by a Magister recently!_'

"Hmm, I see... so, I need to find one of these... Puella Magi. Little witches?" Holly asked, sceptically. "And where would I find one of those? I have plenty of things to be depressed about, you know... but right now, I'm feeling better than I ever have!" She adjusted her skirt slightly, self-conscious as she mentioned the happiness wearing it had brought her and holding the towel-wrapped cat in one arm.

'_In any case, Puella Magi bring hope! I guess you could call them that in English. But you don't have to go looking for one, Holly Mikel! You can become one just like that!_' Kyubey told her. '_I confess it's a selfish offer though! If you form a contract to become a Puella Magi, you'll be able to heal this body, and you'll have to help fight the Magisters._'

"So what do I get out of it? A little bit less despair?" Holly asked, lifting an eyebrow.

'_Even better! You get a wish! Anything in the world, even if it's something impossible, it'll definitely be granted!_' Kyubey's pink, wide eyes stared into Holly's soul as she stopped dead.

"Anything?" She asked, voice shaking slightly, although she was pleased to notice that it maintained its pitch this time. "Even the impossible..?"

'_Absolutely any wish for a girl who wishes to become a Puella Magi!_' Kyubey reiterated.

"Oh..." She slumped, slightly. "So... it only works for... real girls..?" She whispered.

'_Yes... only girls' hopes and dreams are powerful enough to be used to fuel wishes and create Puella Magi._' Kyubey confirmed. '_Because I can see into the hearts of young girls, I have this ability to detect when someone has the potential to be a Puella Magi, and you qualify! You'll be one of the strongest ever!_'

"For this... it counts?" Holly asked, eyes widening. "Even though I was born..? Though I have..?"

'_Only girls with a truly strong wish can become Puella Magi._' Kyubey replied, certainly. '_Holly Mikel... No... Harold, as your parents named you. Anything is possible, if you just form a contract with me._'

"Even though it means fighting..." Holly whispered, her free hand clenching. "Can I really pass this up..?" She looked down at Kyubey. "You already know what I'm going to wish for..."

'_Even though emotions aren't something I have, I can understand them well enough. But that's not enough. You have to state it aloud._'

"Right..." Holly closed her eyes, taking a calming breath. "Then... Kyubey. This is the contract I wish to form. In exchange for fighting despair to bring hope... I, Holly Mikel, demand the wish I am due: Transform my body! Remake me as the girl I was born to be!"

'_Contract..._' Kyubey paused, jumping down from her arms, then up onto a handrail to stare at her, tail waving. '_Accepted._' With that, his eyes flashed and Holly felt the change tear through her in a welter of unbearable pain. Something was ripped from her, tearing from her chest along with her scream... a little ball of amethyst light that she found herself reaching towards. When she clasped it between her hands at last, she felt cold metal and stone.. opening them again revealed an egg-shaped ornament.

'_That's your Soul Gem. It's really important, so don't lose it!_' Kyubey explained. '_Now, there's a Magister about to hatch nearby, that's why I came to find you! Follow me!_' The little creature ran off. Holly hesitated for a moment, before giving chase, revelling in the unsteadiness of her new weight distribution and wincing at the way running threw things around uncomfortably... she was going to need to get a better bra.

* * *

A/N: Something that came to me... I guess a little bit of wish fulfilment (ha ha). Why Magister? Because the Ma(hou shou)jo pun doesn't work in English.


End file.
